Lost Friendship
by Dwindlingcandle
Summary: Brooke and Nathan were inseparable at a young age but were torn apart when Brooke is forced to move to Ireland. 6 years later Brooke returns to Tree Hill, what will happen? NathanBrooke, LucasPeyton, JakeHaley. It's all fun! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first One Tree Hill fanfic! I wrote it about a year ago. It isn't finished yet, so I will still update. I LOVE reviews, so just do it!**

**Here are a few things you need to know before you start reading. Lucas and Peyton are a year older than Nathan, Brooke, Haley, Bevin, and Jake.**

**Disclaimer: I own this story, not the characters though.**

* * *

* * *

Flashback  
_"Hey Brooke!" Nathan yelled trying to catch up which the speedy brunette "Waitame! Waitame!" (trying to pronounce 'wait for me')  
Brooke turns around and laughs, "You sound funny with your teeth gone!"_

_Nathan catches up to the first grader and frowns "Mom said they would grow back, okay? Don't make fun of me you know it is a sore subject!"_

_Deb walks out of the house with a large smile "Brooke, are you torturing my poor Nathan?" Deb walks over and brushed Nathan's hair out with her finger tips._

_"Aw, Mom I like it messy!" He says referring to his hair as he pushed her hand away and messes it up with his much smaller fingers "I don't want to look like a girl on my first day! I have to have it messy!"_

_"You'll look like a girl anyways, but don't worry you can always hang out with the other girls and I!" Brooke says as her lips spread into a big toothy smile._

_"Now, darlings, you both will have a wonderful day, it's not every day that you have your first day of first grade!" Deb says as she leads the children to her car. Nathan hops in and Brooke closely follows._

_Deb starts the car "Brooke, your mother is picking you and Nathan up after school right?" Brooke looks at her small hands and takes awhile to answer. Deb looks curiously through her mirror at Brooke._

_"Brooke?" Nathan questions in a high voice, as he turns to look at her._

_Finally she looks up and meets his eye then opens her mouth,"Um.. Mommy went to Ireland this morning, she told me it was an emergency, and she told me to give you this" Brooke hands an envelope to Deb "And she says she can be reached on her cell phone…" Nathan takes the upset looking girl's hand. "And… and she is very sorry."_

_"Oh. Brooke, were you worried about telling me this? Because it is completely fine. You shouldn't worry so much. I will talk to your mom to see if you could stay over longer after school today, would you like that?" Brooke looks down at her and Nathan's intertwined fingers and nodded. and then looks up at Nathan "We are going to rock this school!"_

End of Flashback

* * *

"Ugg!" Brooke slams the snooze button on the alarm clock. "I hate mornings, I hate mornings." Brooke murmurs to herself as she looks in the mirror. She sighs, 'just another school day in hell!' She walks into the hallway and tiptoes to the bathroom. Once inside she turns on the shower and as she waits for the water to turn warm she glances in the mirror and hovers over the sink and thinks to herself. 'It won't be that bad, maybe Patrick will finally talk to me, I mean you're really pretty, you're smart, You're a unique American and... not a complete slut like the rest of them, Stupid Irish girls! ' Brooke sighs and feels the water and decides it is warm enough. It was Brooke's first day at the Ireland Academy high-school

30 minutes later

Brooke emerges from her room and creeps down to the kitchen, to find her both her mother and her father (!) sipping coffee and reading the News. Her mother, Tina, looks up and sees Brooke standing in the doorway,

"Brooke! You were so quiet! I didn't hear you coming" She stands and pulls out a chair for Brooke "Your father and I wouldn't miss this day for the world! Your first day at high-school! Are you ready?" Tina gets out a plate and throws a bagel on to it and places it in front of her. "It's blueberry, your favorite!"

Brooke sits, feeling overwhelmed. _I haven't been able to eat a blueberry bagel since I ate one every day at camp in fifth grade_, "Thanks Mom, but I am not really that hungry" then changing the subject, "I am pretty excited, I am finally getting out of that stupid old Irish school and moving to a bigger one!" She says bitterly and sees the exchange of glances from her parents,

"Brooke.." Her mother starts, "You would think that you would get over the fact that we moved from Tree Hill, since second grade" She puts her hand on her daughters shoulders, with a hopeful look, "I know that you haven't had the best years here but this year could change everything!" Tina then turns away and tells Brooke to get her stuff and then they will go. Brooke runs up the stairs and over hears her mother asking, "What are we going to do with her?"

* * *

Nathan slams his hand hard on the ringing alarm clock. "Damn" He mumbles while he slowly lifts himself out of bed. He gets into a sitting position and groans. Then gets up and goes to his bathroom. "Gosh, Nathan you look like hell" He mutters to himself after examining his reflection. He turns on his sink and splashes cold water onto his face.

20 minutes later

Nathan rushes down the stairs in his corduroy pants and a blue sweatshirt. He was going to be late for his first day of high school. He jogs into the kitchen and grabs a cinnamon bagel from the bread box and heads for the door. Dan suddenly appears in front of Nathan causing Nathan to run right in to him, "Whoa, where are going Nathan? Don't you want a ride from your old man?"

Nathan looks up and grunts, "That's okay, I have a ride." He starts to move around Dan but Dan blocks him

"And who would that be? How do you know anyone older than you anyways who could drive you?"

Nathan shrugs "I met people over the summer, you can't play basketball by yourself." He gives a cocky smile and turns to walk away, but he stops himself, "By the way I think you know him, he goes by the name of Lucas." Nathan gives a half smile and heads for the back door.

"Nathan! Don't walk away from me! Lucas is no good." Dan follows Nathan but Nathan shuts the door before Dan can reach it. Nathan jogs to the car that was parked outside of the house and gets in.

"Hey man." Lucas says as he starts the car and drives "I was almost going to leave you, trouble with Pop?

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle though"

4 minutes later

Nathan steps out of the car "thanks, man, see you later." and hesitates before walking up to the big school

Lucas laughs, "Are you nervous for your first day? Good luck, I'll make sure that us sophomores won't hurt too many little freshmen like you.

"Thanks man, love the effort" Nathan replies and then walks into the crowded school. He right away spots Tim being rejected by some girl and turns to see Peyton, Lucas's girlfriend, who used to hang out at the river court over the summer. Blondes were not really Nathan's type. He had to admit though that Peyton was a pretty girl, but she seemed way too intense for his liking, it made her a good match for Lucas. Lucas was pretty intense. Peyton caught Nathan's eye and smiled "Hey, Nate." "Hey" He responds as they pass each other. Nathan smiles to himself as he walks to his first class. Many girls watch him as he passes. "Mrs. Harmon's English" He murmurs as he looks from his schedule to the name on the door in front of him and back again. Then he swings open and walks in and drops into a seat in the back next to Jake Jagielski another guy he met at the Rivercourt. "Hey, Nate. You excited? See any girls you like?"

Nathan shrugs "So many, so little time right? Well, you don't have to worry at all about the whole girlfriend thing, right? The Nicki thing still going strong?" Nathan refers to a petite brunette who Jake dates off and on.

"No, Man, we broke up again so now I am single again." Jake says looking down.

* * *

Flashback

_"Hey, Nate, can I tell you something?" Brooke looks up at Nathan with her big brown eyes. Nathan sighs and looks up from the basketball that he was dribbling in his small hands to meet her eyes._

_"Sure, What is it?" Nathan asks grudgingly_

_"Look Nate I am really sorry about how I have been acting lately, It is just that I have been having some family problems"_

_"Yeah?" he looks down than back up again and his expression softens "Do you want to talk?"  
"No, not really but I have to tell you some bad news"_

_"Yes?" Nathan inquired nervously_

_"I am moving" With those words Nathan's face fell and a range of emotions ran across his face. He dropped the basketball on the court and slowly embraced Brooke and wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes._

_"I don't want you to go. Please don't leave." Nathan murmurs . Brooke's sobs became more audible and a few words came through, "Mom told me that I can finish off 1st grade here but then we have to go."_

_"But that's only one more month!" Nathan exclaims bitterly as a silent tear creeps down his face._

* * *

The final bell rings and Brooke lets out a sigh of relief as she gathers up all of her stuff. One day done, a million more to go. Brooke thinks as she heads toward the door.

"Brooke!" Someone behind her calls.

Brooke whips around and meets face to face with a blue eyed beauty.  
He smirks and laughs as he pushes past her to a different girl with blond hair and says loudly to her, "Hey baby, all these undeveloped kids are walking right into me."

Brooke's face burned while she decides that it is a time for new beginnings and walks up to him and says coldly "You never know what words do to some people, I mean look around yourself," Brooke points at a girl with heavy sleeves in the warm heat, "I bet you she cuts herself and she [pointing to another girl doesn't think she is pretty, anyways when people say these things to other people you never know what you do to them. Luckily you picked the right girl to dis because I don't care what you or your slutty girlfriend thinks. So at least try to think about other people before you try to impress your girl"

He nods dumbly

"Oh yeah," Brooke finishes "Why don't you go F--- yourself, okay?" And with that she walks away with a smile and stops at her locker. Brooke can see a blond girl rush to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh my gosh! Brooke, guess what?" An excited Bevin screeches pulling Brooke's arm.

"What, Bev?" Brooke asks quickly shutting her locker before she is dragged out of the school. Once they push the door open and exit the school. Brooke sighs. Freedom, even if it is only for a couple hours till she would have to return to the retched place. Bevin quickly lets go of Brooke's arm and takes both her hands.

"You know Patrick? Well he and I hooked up last night!" Bevin lets out a high pitched squeal.  
Brooke frowns, now Brooke's only friend was dating her long time crush and sighed,

"Bev, that's great. Congrats" Brooke fakes a smile as her heart sank to her stomach.

"What's the matter, Brooke? You seem upset." Bevin drops Brooke's hands with a worried expression on her face.

"I just had a––" Brooke was cut off by the noise of a Moped speeding up next to her.

"Hey Bev, want a ride?" The diver asked.

Bevin looked at Brooke, and Brooke nodded. Bevin smiled, and threw her arms around Brooke, She then turns to the diver and says "Course Patrick! See ya later Brooke!"

Brooke made a slight wave as the moped speed away. "Bye Bev." She says weakly before turning into her driveway. She opened the back door and came face to face with a faintly familiar looking lady.

"Oh! Brooke? Is that you?" The Lady seemed startled.

"Yes, um..." Brooke responds and examines the woman's face. _Where have I seen her before?_

"Why, Brooke don't you remember Deb?" Her mom interrupted her thoughts. _Deb? _Brooke's eyes widen at the name.

"Oh my god! Deb!" Brooke rushes forward and embraces her. Deb seemed like a second mother to Brooke. Memories of Deb flooded into her head. All those good times, the smiles, and Nathan by her side. Her thoughts were once again interrupted but this time from Deb.

"Did you just get back from school?" Deb asks looking at her watch.

"Yeah, today was my first day." Brooke couldn't stop smiling at Deb but at the thought of school her smile faltered a bit. "How are you?"

"Fine, it was Nathan's first day a couple days ago." Brooke's eyes widened at his name,

"Oh? And how is he?" Brooke choked the words out. "And Dan?"  
"They are both fine." Deb looked down and Brooke frowned._ Obviously a sore subject… _  
"I need to go do some homework, see you guys later?" Brooke felt a sudden urge that she needed to leave, she give a little wave and starts walking to her room as she calls, "I was nice seeing you again, Deb"

Brooke throws herself on her bed and the tears started flowing as old memories came back to her. _If only I could have stayed there, things would be so much different._

Tina turns to Deb and gives a half smile, "She is going through a rough patch."

"Oh? That is unfortunate" Deb politely replies.

"You know, it has been a really long rough patch" Tina said with a nervous chuckle, "She hasn't been truly happy for a long time. She has changed so much since we left Tree Hill. It seems like a large part of her heart and happiness was left there." She sighs and sits.

"Well, does she like Ireland at all?" Deb asks and sits back in her chair grabing her cup of coffee off the table and holding it in both hands.

"Honestly, I don't think she does, the whole reason we moved here was because of my sick mother and now she is, well, gone. But I love it here so much I just couldn't bare to leave." Tina says playing with a pack of sugar, trying to keep her voice even.

"And what about John?" Deb asks referring to Tina's husband.

"He loves it here too, We both travel so much so it is always refreshing to be back in Ireland" She gives a half smile.

"But Brooke hates it here" Deb finishes for Tina slowly.

Tina gives a small sniffle, and nods, "Yes, I think she does, she wants to be anywhere but here, really." They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I have a proposal," Deb states slowly, pausing for a couple moments, "I could take Brooke for the year and she could go to school in Tree Hill with Nathan. You could always visit and she would come back for breaks, you could also pay a small fee for food and it would be easy for her to go to the Tree Hill school since it only just started."

"Wow, Deb that would be amazing but I can't ask you to do that and there would be so much paper work and, I don't know." Tina looked troubled.

"I completely understand. It was only an offer but it still stands and why don't you talk to Brooke about it? Deb asked.

"Okay." Tina agreed.

* * *

Nathan skillfully dribbles the basketball through his legs and dunks the ball.

"Hey." Lucas came approached Nathan from behind, Peyton in tow.

"Hey Bro, what's up?" Nathan greets him and bounces the ball to Lucas.

"Nothing, Peyton and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the cafe?" Lucas offers when taking a shot at the basket, flawlessly swishing the ball.

"The cafe?" Nathan inquires catching the rebound.

"Yeah, Jake's coming, too." Peyton smiles.

"Sure, I want to tell you something anyways." Nathan states.

"Cool." Lucas nods and the trio makes their way off of the court.

Ten minutes later

Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and Jake all sit around a big round table in the corner of Karen's cafe.

"So you haven't seen her since first grade?" Peyton asked stirring her coffee with a small spoon before setting it down on the small coffee dish.

"No, It is going to be really awkward." Nathan laughed and looked a bit queasy.

"When did Deb tell you that she is moving in?" Jake questions.

"Yesterday" Nathan says as he remembers the exact moment. 6:37 p.m. at dinner. His ears perked up the moment he heard her name. And his face fell once he realized that he would have to get over her all over again.

"And how do you feel about her coming?" Haley thoughtfully asked, as she hovers over the table waiting for orders. Haley was in the same grade as Nathan and Jake and was a year younger than Lucas and Peyton. She grew up living next to Lucas and has over the past couple years become friends with him. Haley works at his mother's cafe and usually participates in conversations involving the group.

"I honestly don't know, maybe excited, a little bit of nervous? What happens if we don't like each other?" Nathan shrugged.

"I am sure you will be fine." Haley says in a soothing voice. Jake looks up at her face and smiles. He had always liked Haley though she never seemed to notice him but she was such a great human being. Haley catches his eyes and winks.

"Haley!" A voice comes from the front of the store.

"Sorry Karen! I will be right there!" She replies than gives everyone an apologetic smile, her eyes dwelled on Jake's one second longer than they had on the others. As she turned to leave her wrist was caught by Peyton.

"Take a break Haley! All these guys are smothering me!" Peyton exclaims.

* * *

Brooke's hands were fidgeting as Deb's car pulled up to the Scott house. The Car was silent for most of the ride. Except for Deb's occasional ramblings on how the school systems worked.  
Brooke turns to Deb and says "I don't know how to thank you."

"No problem, Brooke I would do anything for my little girl!" Deb smiles "Lets go and see Nate and Dan."

Brooke nervously steps out of the car and stares at the white house before her. It was filled with so many memories. Deb takes her arm and leads her through the front door. _I can't do this._ Brooke swallows.

"Dan! Nate, honey will you come down for a few minutes?"

"One second Mom. I'll be right there!" Nathan yells as he looks quickly in the Mirror.

Brooke Smiled at his voice, It was much different than 1st grade. Much deeper._ Well obviously Brooke! _She scolded herself.

Dan walks in from the living room, "Brooke it is good to see you again!" He comes over and gives Brooke a hug and then steps away to look her in the face.

"Hey Dan!" Brooke smiles warmly at him.

Nathan comes slowly down the stairs and Brooke's and Nathan's eyes meet. Through her eyes she sees a grown up version of the little boy she used to know. His hair was a bit darker and his eyes were an intense blue color. She couldn't help looking at his strong arms and thinking that he was insanely attractive.

Through his eyes he saw a more mature grown up Brooke that he once knew. With soft brown hair, a little longer than her shoulders and beautiful face. To him she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"Hey" Nathan says softly.

"Hey Nate." Brooke replied.

"Well," Deb began, reducing the awkwardness. "Nathan, why don't you show Brooke her room and walk with her around town?"

"Sure" He turns to Brooke "Is your stuff in the car?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it." She turns and almost runs out of the front door and Nathan follows.

"Are you okay?" He asks when he catches up to her.

"Yeah, I guess this is all so different, you know?" Brooke exhales.

Nathan puts his hand on her arm "It's going to be great, okay?" he smiles "We are going to have so much fun. Don't worry about it. Now let's get your stuff up to your room." They moved toward the car and after about twenty minutes they finish unloading all of Brooke's stuff into her new room. Her new room was down the hall from Nathan's and once they were done Brooke and Nathan throw themselves down on the couch.

"It's amazing how much crap I had to move for you."

"Shut up, those are necessities!" she laughed and he hit her with a pillow. "And aren't you supposed to be showing me around town?"

"I am tired!" He says in a little boy's voice.

"Now that's the Nathan I remember." She smiles at him and gets off the couch and stands before him. "Come on, I want to see my old town!"

"Fine, fine." Nathan gets up and opens the door for Brooke and they walked outside together.  
"It feels like forever since I have been here."

"It basically has. How was Ireland? Did you fall for any of the chaps there?" Nathan sneaks a look at his companion.

"Do you think if I had I would be here?" She looked over at his relived face "It is a lot colder over there though."

"Yeah?" She nodded "So where's the major hang out spot for all the hot guys?"

"You were just there." Nathan said with a smirk.

* * *

Lucas Played with Peyton's Hand. They are sitting on her bed . "Peyton, what do you think about Jake-"

"Luke, don't tell me you are going to dump me for your new crush, Jake"

Luke glares and Peyton laughs.

"You see, that's not funny. Anyways, what do you think of him and Haley, together?"

"Oh no Luke! You are not going to set anyone up! Member what happened last time?"

"Okay so Tim and Nikki were a bad idea! I admit it! But have you looked at the two lately?"

"Which two?"

"Haley and Jake!" Luke responds and pokes her.

"Yes. I see them every day."

"And?"

Peyton hits him with her pillow. "They are cute together!"

* * *

**How was it? Should I continue?**


	2. Second First day of school

**Author's Note: Sorry guys it took me so long to update! I will be doing it more often now. Though I have to go on a trip for a week and I won't be able to update because we have no internet connection there. I can't still type on my laptop though, so I promise a huge update once I am back! **

* * *

Brooke sighed as she unpacked her suitcase. So many thoughts were flowing through her head, _what if they don't like me? I am sure they will like you! What if I have no one to sit with at lunch? C'mon Brooke! Are you serious? You have Nathan. Maybe he doesn't want you here. _Brooke frowned at that last thought. 

"You, know, it takes 37 muscles to frown but only 22 to smile." A deep voice startled Brooke from behind. She turns and sees Nathan leaning on the frame of her door.

"I guess I will be burning more calories then, won't I?" She laughed.

Nathan's smirk faltered, "What's bothering you?"

She shrugged continuing to unpack, "Nothing." Shed snuck a glance at Nathan, his blue eyes burrowing into hers. "Um, What time should I set my alarm for?" She inwardly praised herself for the change of topic.

He scratched his head, "Well, school starts at 8:20,and Mom's forcing Dan to drive us to school tomorrow. The drives about five minutes. I guess you can figure it out from there?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, thanks. Oh, and thanks for showing me around today." She drops the empty suitcase on the ground and pushes it under the bed with her foot.

"Right, no problem. Hey, I have your schedule." He moved from his position at the door and walks lazily into the room and hands her the sheet.

Brooke takes the sheet accidently letting he fingers touch Nathans as she grabs it. The touch sends tingles through her whole body. _Get a grip Brooke!_ "Oh, thanks." She looks the sheet over, "What's the ones that are highlighted and stuff?" There were a rainbow of different colored highlighter marks all over her sheet.

Nathan gave a laughed. "Well, I was talking to my friends at Karen's Café and-"

"Karen's Café?" Brooke looked startled and furrowed her brow, "Isn't that the place with the really good scones, but your dad told us never to go in there?"

Nathan's smile faltered a bit and he wrapped an arm around Brooke, "Ah, so much has happened since you have been gone. But we will talk about this in a few minutes. Anyways, my friends took your schedule and marked all the classes they have with you. "

"Oh. I have a lot of classes with them!" Brooke smiled at the decorated sheet.

"Yeah. On the back is the Key." He says taking the sheet out of her hands and flipping it over. "I am the blue highlighter, because that's my favorite color. Pink is Haley. Green is Jake. Yellow is Peyton, and you don't have any classes with Luke."

"Hmph." Was the only sound Brooke could manage to get out of her mouth.

"Hmph? After all my hard work, all I get is a Hmph?" He laughs.

Brooke gives Nathan a playful push. "What I went to say is, thanks. And, I want to hear about Karen's Café!"

Nathan shifts and decides to sit down Brookes bed pulling Brooke along with him. "I have a step brother. "

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?"

* * *

Nathan slams his alarm and without thinking jumps out into the hall way and walks to the bathroom. He rubs his eyes and opens the door. Steam spills out of the bathroom into Nathans face. He quickly shuts the door and waits outside of it. About two minutes pass before Brooke emerges from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and her brown hair all wisped to one shoulder.

She smirks at his surprised expression, "Bathroom's all yours." And with that she was off to her room. Nathan rubbed his eyes again and looked at the spot Brook was just standing.

* * *

Brooke climbed into the back seat of the car and took a bite of her bagel as she stared down at the newspaper that she held into her hands. Nathan sat next to her and stared out of the opposite window as Dan pulled up to the school.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan poked Brooke in the side causing her to squirm a bit.

She looked up at his intent eyes, "What?"

He nodded his head out the window, "Time to go."

"Already?" Brooke looked startled. She through down the newspaper and grabbed her bag following Nathan out of the car. "Thanks Dan, for the ride."

Dan nodded, "Have fun at school, Brooke."

Nathan was already out of the car and shaking hands with some guys in lettermen coats. Brooke looked around. The school was pretty big. _A new beginning. _Brooke sighed contently and pulled out her schedule.

"Hi there." Brooke looked up at a girl with curly blond hair. She had the face of a doll but she sported a plaid skirt and a black t-shirt. She extends her hand and shift her messenger bag to her other side. "I'm Peyton, and from the looks of your schedule, you are Brooke."

Brooke's eyes widened._ It must be one of Nathan's friends. Yes, he mentioned Peyton. She was going out with his half brother Lucas. _"Hey Peyton." Brooke smiled taking Peyton's hand.

"Would you look at that! You have an accent!" She laughed pulling Brooke over to a picnic table. "I am sure a lot of Tree Hill boys go for that sort of thing." Peyton sat on the table.

"Yeah?" Brooke said with a devilish smile.

Peyton smiled. _This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

Brooke stumbled out into the court yard holding a brown paper bag. _Today has been the most exhausting day of my life! I had to stand up in every class and introduce myself. Luckily everyone was super nice. _

"Hey Brooke!" Brooke's thoughts were interrupted when Jake ran up to her and threw his arm over her shoulders. "I was sent to find you and drag you to our table." He smiled sheepishly. Brooke smiled. So far she had two classes with Jake and they had bonded immediately, though she often noticed that he snuck glances at Haley, another one of Nathan's friends.

"Thanks Jake. I probably would have never found it otherwise." She gave him a genuine smile as they approached the table.

Nathan took in the scene before him. Jake had his arm around Brooke and they both seemed to be laughing. Something inside Nathan made him burn with jealousy. He Jumped up as they approached the table. "Thanks man." He said to Jake and he turned to Brooke.

"Hey Nate." She smiled standing in front of the table.

"Hey Brooke." He said and put his arm around her. "Everyone this is Brooke. She is staying at my house this year. Brooke, this is Skills." He points to the African American basketball player, Skills nods at Brooke and returns to his plate of food.

"This is Tim," He continues pointing to people around the table, "Mouth, Lucas, you know Peyton, Haley, Rachel. The whole gang. Here, sit next to me." He says with a smile and grabs her hand.

* * *

**I do realize this is ten times shorter than my last update! But I really wanted to update before I left! Please don't attack me!**

**I am also aware that nothing much happened in this chapter, but I feel like I needed things to be a bit more set up before I could get on with better storyline!**

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! They made me all really happy! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you -Dukeforever-,RedMagic, apple01, LeytonLover3,vollyballgirl0323, OTHlover04, kaligator, fightingillni, Tamarindo, Sophie20, BRUCUSEQUALSLOVE, ForcedSmile, Serena, Lovergirl23, Petite'N'sweet, Lexziema, r-u-love6, and Brucus.matchmadeinheaven, for all the reviews!**

**Thanks also for everyone who put this on story Alert/favored it!**


End file.
